Seeing is Believing
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Arthur is tired of people poking fun at his sight seeing fairies and such? , so he decides to show them once and for all that his magic is real—by giving himself psychic powers. But they don’t always work the way he wants them to… AU USXUK
1. Chapter 1

Seeing is Believing

~*~

Sum: Arthur is tired of people poking fun at his sight (seeing fairies and such?), so he decides to show them once and for all that his magic is real—by giving himself psychic powers. But they don't always work the way he wants them to…

So, it's an Gakuen AU. And it's also USXUK, which I haven't written before, so it probably won't be what you'll want. (IDK if it will turn out the way I plan anyway)

This was inspired by the ACTUAL music video for Savin' Me by Nickelback. You don't have to watch it or anything, but I recommend watching it after you finish the story. I'll put up a link in the last chapter.

~*~

I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. "They _are _real. It's not my fault if you're not smart enough to see them!!" I yelled angrily at Alfred and Francis, who both just laughed at me.

"Iggy~ You're so childish sometimes~!" Alfred chirped, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I glared at both of them and stomped off begrudgingly to my older brother, Topper's car.

I yanked open the door and slammed it shut behind me as I sat in, angrily buckling my seat.

He gave me a look. "What is it this time?"

"Stupid Al and Francis saying that the fairies aren't real."

He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, you _do _know that they're both idiots, honestly, so it shouldn't bother you too much…"

I half-listened to his words. A plan was forming in my head.

~*~

FOUR HOURS LATER (CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE OUT THAT PART)

~*~

I held the bottle in my hand, wondering if I should test it out on something.

But, before I could change my mind, I quickly gulped down the contents and shivered.

It tasted horrible.

I dashed out of room and, throwing open the fridge door, starting chugging milk from the jug.

After a few seconds, when the last traces of the mixture were gone from my mouth, I capped the jug again.

I looked around me. Nothing.

I tried focusing my thoughts as best as I could. _Nothing_.

Damn. If every time I make a potion turns out this way, I'm gonna start believing those two idiots…

I sighed and walked out of the room, where I met my brother's questioning gaze. But I quickly looked above his head and gaped.

He gave a look that said 'the-bloody-hell-you-looking-at?', but I ignored it.

Above his head were numbers.

Red, and moved whenever he moved his head.

They were counting, like an electronic clock. It even had hours, minutes, seconds, and mili-seconds.

But instead of going up like most clocks, this one went down.

5:38:52:98

5:38:51:78

5:38:50:23

I knew my mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it.

"What is it _this _time, Arthur?"

"You…you…" I shut my mouth.

He knew I had made a psychic-powers potion. No biggy. But it wasn't supposed to do _that_, and I wasn't going to lose his respect because of it.

Right at the moment I shut up, a loud beeping noise filled the room.

He looked down at his belt and widened his eyes. "It's my job…"

My brother was an emergency rescue officer. As in, he would run out in the middle of dinner, or at 3 in the morning, if that buzzer went off, because it was his job to help people when he was closer than the ambulance.

He quickly gave me a look, and I knew that I had to either stay by myself or go with him.

But he made the choice for me. "Come with me," he said as he pulled on a jacket over his uniform. "If that potion of your's has any side effects, I want to be there when they take place."

I nodded my head and followed him as he half-ran out the door.

~*~

"It's a car accident. A woman and two kids in one car, a teenage boy in the other. It's on the corner of—oi, we passed that already!! Damn!" He quickly turned the wheel as the car turned sharply around a U-turn area.

After we were on the right course again, he shut his cell phone, which had the text message containing the information.

He slowed, and then left the car running as he got out and ran over to the crash. I got out and followed behind, but at a distance in case I got in the way.

The teenage boy was the one who called, because he had his cell phone out and was saying to the phone, "Okay, someone's here now. Yes, thank you." He shut it and turned to look at the scene.

The woman was injured, a small piece of glass sticking out of her palm—but other than that, she was okay. She had a little boy, about ten years old, looking worriedly at one of the cars.

One was a sturdy but fading red truck, which I assumed was the teenage boy's. But the other one, a Honda Civic Sports Modula, was badly broken. The entire front was smashed together like an accordion, the glass was hanging on by only a few shards, and the ceiling had collapsed.

Topper was prying open one the doors, and soon a very badly beaten little girl, maybe four years old, was pulled out. She clung to my brother by the neck, and tears were streaming down her face.

I noticed something different about her. Her numbers were much closer to zero. In fact, she was only 10 seconds away…

9…The ambulance arrived, and they got the girl on a stretcher.

7…They hooked her up to a breathing treatment and began to give orders to the mother.

5. 4.3. 2. 1…

And suddenly the loud noise that you usually heard on hospital shows was audible to everyone.

Her heart had stopped beating.

~*~

Ashodfajkhdfkljsdgf

Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing is Believing**

**Sum: Arthur is tired of people poking fun at his sight (seeing fairies and such?), so he decides to show them once and for all that his magic is real—by giving himself psychic powers. But they don't always work the way he wants them to…**

**:D I actually got a review! Usually, when I post a new story, there's only 'story alerts' and 'favorite stories'. ^^ So, thank you, FunnyBunnyWhut~**

**It was your review that made me start writing this chapter~ (Although half of it was written down in one of my notebooks, but the review made me type it…)**

**R&R! Reviews make me update faster!**

I sat, stone still, as I watched Topper work. But only half of me was paying attention. My mind was working out the details.

I had drunken the potion, which was supposed to give me psychic powers. But the only difference was that I could see how much of life was left for someone.

I was delighted as I thought of the fact of seeing how much Francis had left. Oi, that would be awesome to see. But something horrid, gnawing at me for my attention, was ruining the fun.

And then I realized what it was when I looked at my brother as he comforted the mother.

My brother only had five and a half hours left. _Five and a half!!!!_

My heart pounded as I thought of the prospect of Topper dying.

I cleared my head full of all the horrible thoughts as I watched him help the ambulance pack things up. I had to spend as much _good _time with him as possible, since he was only five hours away from—

And then I had one of those light-bulb moments. _I _could _prevent it…_

And suddenly I formed a plan of watching my brother's every move until the clock ticked close to zero. Then, whatever was supposed to kill him, I would prevent.

I didn't suspect that the time I had left with him would be filled with such boring and tedious things.

We mostly ran errands for most of the evening, and as his clock raced downward, my eyes grew heavy with tire.

Finally, when he only had ten minutes left, it was twenty past eleven. He glanced over at me while he drove, and, as the car slowed for a stoplight, he let out a sigh.

I looked at him curiously.

"Well, I suppose I could cook something instead of getting some fast food…"

And so, instead of turning when the light turned green, he drove forward.

I held my breath as suddenly the numbers dissolved. Then, suddenly, they reappeared, and the hour's place at a five-digit number.

I let out a sigh of relief. My brother had survived a near-death encounter.

_And _we didn't have to get any icky fast food for dinner.

As my brother brought in all of the groceries from the car, he handed me the TV remote and told me to 'relax' while he made dinner.

I knew he meant, 'Get some sleep or else I'll tan your hide.'

I flipped on the television and started surfing through channels. Just as a nice old-movies channel filled the screen, an emergency news report came on.

I glanced at the clock and realized that the time was at the moment where Topper's clock would've reached zero.

"_It seems that there was a small bombing at the McDonald's at the corner of SW Fifth and Reno at eleven-thirty tonight. Six survived, with severe injuries, while nine received fatal injuries. Emergency forces have voiced their gratefulness that the fatality list hadn't reached the double digits—"_

I was wide-eyed. _It would've if Topper and I had gone there…_

I was lucky that the news report ended right there, and it went back to 'Gone with the Wind.'

But I wasn't able to sit and 'relax.'

My brother had inadvertently saved his life, as well as mine.

And one thought began troubling me—

_Was Alfred there?_

I woke up dead tired at four o'clock in the morning, my mind not wanting to let my body sleep all night.

So, I did the only thing that I could think of.

I got onto the computer.

As soon as I logged onto Yahoo! Messenger (A/N: Copyrighted to Yahoo! Incorporated), thinking that maybe I could catch Kiku before he went to school (because he's all the way in Japan), a message filled the entire screen.

"_hey iggy whazzup? :)"_

I sighed in relief as I saw that said annoying American was alive.

"_Are you okay? I thought you might've been at that McDonald's when the bombing occurred…" _I typed in reply. I didn't get onto him for his improper typing.

"_i wuz but me n mattie survied"_

I bit my lip. Hadn't the reporter said that the injuries of the survivors were severe?

"_Did you two get hurt? At all?"_

"_lol mattie got a conc—asdajfkdjfh howevr u spel it n i got a cut in my leg but wer ok"_

"_Concussion. Is he okay?"_

"_wutevr yah hes in the hospital tho even tho hes fine stupd doctors want to keep him there bcuz a nurse thought he was kewt n said he wuz seein thingz"_

"_Sounds like Francis…"_

"_lookd lyk my sis, tho…"_

I stifled a laugh. Of course, it probably _was _his older sister. But oh well. At least it wasn't that perverted frog.

No one seemed to notice that Alfred's brother (I had already forgotten his name by now) was missing. But all of Alfred's fangirls seemed to be attacking him even more, now that they had a reason to cling.

"Oh, Alfred!! You poor thing!!"

"Do you need me to help you with your books?"

"It's so sad that you got hurt!!!"

I felt a thickness in my throat when I heard him simply laugh off the attention.

"I'm okay, girls! A hero never need help! Besides, I have plenty of hamburgers to put on my head to make me feel better!"

He could've very easily picked the girl he thought was cutest and let her help him. (After all, he had the majority of all of the popular girls in the school next to him right now.) So you can easily see why I was angry.

Or, at least, that's what I thought I was mad about.

He turned his head to me and smiled as the girls walked off, all pouting and a select few grumbling angrily.

"Iggy!! Hey!!!" He yelled as if I wasn't maybe ten lockers away.

I turned my head away from his direction, blushing. Why the fuck did he have to smile at me like that? It made him look really--

I was going to say 'hot,' right?

Right. Thought so. Damn git making me think thoughts like that...

He grinned. "Why were you up so early this morning, Iggy?" I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he tried to hide his concen.

Of course, someone just _had _to interpret that lewdly.

I heard a feminine snicker to our left, and both of us turned to see Francis' "angel of a sister."

Or so he thought.

"Oh my, what have we here? And why would Al know this information, Artie?" Derobee snickered in that "oh fufufufu I'm wonderful and I know it" tone of hers.

Beside her stood her friends, gay-men-loving Elizaveta and looks-innocent-at-first Lilli.

Alfred, the bloody oblivious wanker he is, shrugged. "I just thought that Iggy here would be dead tired after last night--"

Elizaveta covered her nose, Lilli didn't seem at all shocked, and Derobee just laughed.

I slapped him upside the head, fully aware that my face was burning a bright red. "You git!! You should think about what you say before saying them, damnit!" I whisper-yelled (oxymoron) to him.

He looked confused while rubbing his hurt head. "What? But I thought that you said Topper dragged you around while doing errands last night...?"

I face-palmed, just glad that Alice--his older sister, who seemed to be the only one who acknowledged what's-his-name's presence--hadn't heard Alfred say that.

She would've acted as her usual loud-mouth self and tell everyone she knew about it. In several different languages.

But she had graduated while Al and I had still been in Junior High.

Of course, that didn't stop her from rounding up her college buddies, getting drop-dead-drunk, and randomly bursting into the school in the middle of the day, occasionally.

Which caused Matthew (that's his name!), Ludwig, Lilli, Derobee, Victor, and I to be extremely embarressed, since their siblings were the unfortunate blokes who had befriended dear Alice Jones.

Of course, she had more friends than just Gilbert, Vash, Francis, Topper, and Antonio who had family at this school. They were all just not frazzled by it.

Oh, why couldn't the rest of us be immune like that?

I noticed that Alfred had whipped out his phone, randomly texting someone-or-another.

I gave him a look that said "the bloody hell _you _doing?"

He grinned, hiding it back in his pocket. "Oh, why are you looking at me like that, Iggy?"

I gave a good long look. Why the hell was he acting innocnet all of a sudden?

I glanced around the halls. They weren't as congested, since the final bell had rung about five minutes earlier. A few stradlers were left.

I finally felt one single thought present itself in my head.

I almost resisted the urge to glance at the top of Alfred's head.

_Almost_.

_8::00:5:04:87_

I stopped myself from collapsing in shock right then and there.

There was one extra digit tacked onto the front.

I assumed it was _days_, although I hoped for something more long, like years. Or millenia.

And the thought finally spoke to me.

_Alfred has eight days left._

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't worked on it in, like, totes weeks.**

**...Has it been weeks?**

**I don't know. I don't have internet right now.**

**Pizza is disgusting. *pouts***

**Umm...anyways...review for more?**

**AND OMG!!! I HAVE SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALICE! :D I thought, you know, people would want to hit me in the face because of her or something...**

**She seems really Mary Sue to me...**

**I'll fix it by throwing in her bad qualities in the next possible chapter of a story she's in!**

***is totes listening to Liet's Marukaite Chikyuu* OMG! He said "thank you poland"! *fangirl scream***

**Oh. And Lilli is only like that because of her latest reply to my questions for her in PJB's Ask Liechtenstein fic.**

**She said she didn't mind at all that she was called 'yuri' by Kiku because 'yuri' literally means lily.**

**Even though she knows it means lesbian porn. (As she so bluntly stated.)**

**Woowww.......**

**Oh, btw, PJB, I'm working on the RoVa fic right now~ But you'll have to wait for the GilboXVash because it's not a pairing I usually read.**

**BUT I WILL RIGHT IT!!!! :D**

**Oh, and (if you haven't figured it out) I take requests! Did anyone notice that "Blessing in Disguise" was a request fic for, well, PJB? Potrayed from her "Ask Prussia" fic. (Because, technically, **_**Gilbo **_**requested it...)**

**Right, long A/N is long. I'll shut up now...**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten about my non-APH fics! So no worries!**


	3. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
